Courtney Pussycat and Duncan Le Pew
by WhiteTigerStripes
Summary: At first it was just a night of watching cartoons, turns into mayhem when Duncan and Courtney get changed into Looney Tunes! Cross-over. Post TDWT. DxC, with AxH and slight CxS. implied DxG


**Courtney Pussycat and Duncan Le Pew **

It was three months after TDWT had ended and the Total Drama gang was still stuck at the Aftermath studio. Early one evening, we find three girls, Courtney, Heather and Sierra, sitting in Courtney's room.

"I do NOT like him!" Heather yelled for the thousandth time.

"Uh, yah you do." Courtney replied from her spot on her bed.

"Yeah, its like SO obvious." Sierra said from the couch. "Ugh! Will you guys just drop it? Heather yelled again. "Oh fine. Lets watch some TV." Courtney said, flipping the on the TV.

On screen, an animated skunk was chasing an animated cat around what looked to be a zoo.

"Awwww! Its Pepe Le Pew! I used to love this show!" Courtney exclaimed, sitting up. "Hm. Never heard of it. What's it about?" Heather asked. "Well, basically there is this black cat Penelope and she some how always winds up with this painted white stripe down her back-"

"Which makes her look exactly like a skunk." Sierra interrupted. Courtney sent her a small glare before continuing. "Right, so then this french skunk, Pepe Le Pew, sees her and falls in love with her, but she doesn't like him cause he stinks, so she runs from him. So every episode is him chasing her around." She explained.

On the TV, Pepe had his arms around Penelope and was kissing her like crazy, as she struggled to get away from him.

"Seems interesting." Heather replied, tossing popcorn in her mouth.

They all sat in silence, eyes glued to the TV until Penelope hit Pepe on the head with a bat. They all burst out laughing but quickly quieted down to hear his response. The love-struck skunk simply gave a shrug and replied "Flirt." before chasing after his beloved again.

The episode ended much to quickly in the girls opinion. "So what did you think?" Sierra asked Heather. "That dude is insane!" Heather exclaimed before collapsing into laughter. "I know! Thats what makes it so funny!" Courtney said laughing along with Heather. "I wish I was Penelope!"

Suddenly, lighting cracked outside making all the girls jump. A few seconds later, the power went out, sending the girls into darkness.

Now, while the girls "giggle-fest" was going on, on the other side of the studio, Duncan and Gwen were in Duncan's room watching TV. Or at least trying to.

"Boring. Lame. Snore." Duncan grumbled as he flicked through the channels. Gwen sat irritably beside him the couch. "Lame. Downer. Stupid-"

"Just pick something already!" Gwen snapped. "Ok, jeez." Duncan replied and chose some random channel. "What the hell is this?"

On screen was a skunk chasing around a cat. "Oh this is Pepe Le Pew. My brother loves it." Gwen replied. Duncan reached for the remote. "No, leave it. I wanna watch it." She protested. "Fine fine." Duncan sighed.

A few minutes later, Duncan's attention was drawn back to the screen by a big bang. The cat had just hit the skunk with a bat. "Ooh, thats gotta hurt!" Duncan laughed. "Hehe, I know right? When my brother was little he used to always wanna be Pepe. What about you?" Gwen asked.

"Ha! Yeah right! Like I wish I was Pepe Le Pew! Ahahaha!" Duncan laughed harder.

Lighting struck and the lights went out.

**Courtney's POV**

Courtney let out yawn and stretched out her back. Her head hurt like hell. '_What __happened?__'_ She thought rubbing her head. Courtney looked at her digital clock. '1:00 am' it read. She felt a sharp scratch from where her hand was, so she brought it in front of her face. Instead of her normal tan hand, she now saw a black paw!

Courtney gasped and leapt of the bed. She couldn't balance right and fell on all fours. In front of her face were a pair of black paws. Courtney quickly jumped up on her dresser, which was easier than she thought it would be, and looked in the mirror. She let out depressing wail. There in the mirror staring back at her was a black cat with a white muzzle, chest and belly. Courtney cautiously placed her hand on the mirror and the cat placed its paw right against it. This cat was _her!__ '__What __happened __to __me?__'_

**Duncan's POV**

All Duncan could remember was the lights going out, and then... nothing. '_Ugh, __my__ '__ead!__' _He thought miserably. "What zee 'ell 'append last night?" He said but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Why did he now have a french accent? Duncan jumped right from his bed to his desk chair and looked in the mirror. Maybe he was dreaming. There in the mirror was a skunk. A very cartoony skunk. Yep, this was definitely a dream. "Why zee 'ell am I a skunk?" He asked "Wait. Why zee 'ell am I a _french_ skunk?"

**Courtney's POV**

Courtney was panicking. She was a cat! What was she going to do! Then she remembered Heather and Sierra. She didn't know where they went after the power went out, so she had to check their rooms. She quickly slipped out her window and made her way across the field behind the studio. Soon, she came across Gwen, who was sitting on stool with a easel in front of her. She was painting the moon.

"Hm. No that will never do." Gwen said as she looked through colors of paint. As much as Courtney despised Gwen, she needed help. Courtney tried to speak calmly but all that came out of her mouth was "Le meow, Le purr, Le meow." Gwen turned her attention to the cat. "Aw. What a cute kitty." Gwen cooed as she stroked Courtney. Courtney, who realized she couldn't speak, just calmly went on her to her friends rooms. Little did Courtney know, Gwen's hands were covered in white paint, which left a solid white stripe down Courtney's head to the tip of her tail. Making Courtney look exactly like a skunk.

**Duncan's POV**

Ok, this was not a dream any more. Duncan had tried every thing to get himself to wake up but nothing worked. So now he was stuck as a skunk. Maybe he could get Geoff to help him. He quickly went to the window and was about to open it when some thing outside caught his eye. It was a female skunk, quickly making her way across the field. He felt his heart start to pound, his mind begin to cloud with love and lust.

A sudden instinct came to his head and before he knew it, he was running across the field on all fours towards her.

He quickly caught her in his arms and was kissing her repeatedly. "Bonjour Pink Rabbit. You look so beautiful in zee moonlight. Please, will you be mine?" He asked the now struggling female skunk. 'Pink Rabbit' looked up at him, worried. She slowly took a breath in and froze.

"RRREEEOOWW!" shrieked the skunk as she sprung into the air and bolted away from him. Duncan turned towards the camera and simply replied "Ah, feisty, is she not?" before chasing 'Pink Rabbit' into the dark.

**Courtney's POV**

"Le pant, Le wheeze, Le huff." Courtney huffed as she settled up in a tree. She was trying to get away from that crazy skunk. There was some thing familiar about him though. Suddenly, the answer hit her. Pepe Le Pew! But why was he chasing her? She was just a cat. Unless... Courtney turned her head to look at her back and sure enough, there was a long white stripe running along her spine. Damn it! That explains it. So now she hadn't just been turned into a cat, she had been turned into Penelope Pussycat! And that meant that it would be along while before Pepe decided to leave her alone. "Le sigh" She sighed and closed her eyes.

**Duncan's POV.**

Duncan had no idea what made him so gaga for this girl skunk, but whatever it was, it sure wasn't going away.

"Where are you my darling?" He called out to the forest. Jeez, he had these really cheesy things in his head that he was ready to say to his 'Pink Rabbit'. He didn't know why he called her that, he guessed she just needed a name.

"Oh Pink Rabbit! Your beloved is coming for you!" He called as he hopped along the forest path on all fours. He quickly spotted a black and white tail hanging from a tree.

"Ah, z'here she is." He said to himself. Duncan scurried up the tree to find his beloved sound asleep.

"Ah, you are so beautiful. But, Le gasp! what is z'his?" He gasped as he saw some of her stripe chipping off. "She is not a skunk at all. Alas, she is a pussycat!" Duncan exclaimed. His beloved began to stir and she opened one eye.

"Le gasp!" She exclaimed springing to her paws. She finally managed to choke words out. "Who...who are you?" She strained to make herself heard.

Duncan only chuckled. "My beloved, who are you?" He asked. "I'm not Penelope. I know you may think I look like her but I'm not her." Pink Rabbit replied. "Huh? Who is Penelope?" He asked confused. He looked down on the cat. "You mean, you're not Pepe?" She asked. "My dear, my name is not Pepe." The skunk replied. The cat's eyes widened. "Then who are you?" She asked. Duncan laughed. "Z'hat is for me to know and you to find out." The cat growled and scurried down the tree.

**Courtney's POV**

Courtney let out a sigh of relief as she crawled back into her room. "My beloved! Where are you?" She heard that stupid skunk call. She sunk down on her bed and hoped he wouldn't find her. But soon she fell asleep.

...

When she finally woke up, Courtney immediately rushed to her mirror. "Thank god!" She exclaimed. She was back to normal! She hurried to get dressed and then rushed to the mess hall. Heather and Sierra were sitting at one table, talking over their burnt eggs.

"Hey guys. Where did you go last night?" Courtney asked, sitting beside Heather.

"Well after the power died, you sorta passed out." Heather explained.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't wake up so we just went back to our own rooms." Sierra finished.

"So you didn't think anything was wrong? Wow, now I feel loved." Courtney said.

"Anyway, we were just discussing how in love Heather is with Alejandro." Sierra said as if it was normal thing for them to be talking about. Of course it was, but other people didn't know that.

"Gah! I DO NOT like him!" Heather snapped.

"Yes Heather, you're right." Courtney replied. "Thank y-" Heather was cut off.

"You don't _like_ him. You _love_him!" Courtney exclaimed, causing both her and Sierra to burst in to laughter. "Ugh! For the last time-!" Heather growled. "The last time? Good. So you're gonna admit it!" Sierra laughed. "Just shut up!" Heather yelled at the purple-haired teen.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Noah cut in, walking past their table. "Shut it nerd!" Heather growled.

"Calm down chica, he was just stating his opinion." Came a voice from behind Courtney and Heather. They turned to see none other then Alejandro standing behind Heather.

"Awww, Heather look! Its your knight in shining armor!" Sierra cooed. Heather's face was bright red and she looked ready to murder Sierra.

"What do _you_want?" Heather spat. Alejandro chuckled and continued. "Well I was just wondering if you could spare a few minutes away from your friends to talk with me." He asked with his usual charm.

"What! Pfft, No. Why would I want to talk to _you?_" Heather lied. "Come on Heather, he just wants to talk to you." Courtney said innocently.

"Oh fine!" Heather growled and followed Alejandro out of the mess hall. Before Heather was out of earshot Courtney called out "Use protection!" Heather turned towards her and sent her a death glare. "Five bucks says they end up making out." Courtney said, slapping five dollars on the table. "Oh your on!" Sierra giggled and placed her five bucks on the table.

"EEEPPP!" Sierra squealed and Courtney turned to see Cody enter the mess hall. "Gotta go!" Sierra squealed again and chased Cody out of the mess hall. "Poor guy." Courtney said to herself. She laid her elbow on the table and held her head. She could't help but feel a bit depressed. Both girls had a guy in their life. Heather had Alejandro, even if she wouldn't admit it, and Sierra had Cody. But Courtney? She had...no one.

She felt someone slid into the seat beside her, but she didn't bother looking to see who it was. Probably Heather coming back from her, uh, _chat_with Alejandro. A sudden voice made her blood her run cold. A voice that still haunted her dreams at night.

"S'up Princess."

**A.N: This is what you get when you take boredom, Looney Tunes and me and you mix it all together. **

**I actually had this written awhile ago, I just forgot about it, then I found it and made a few changes. I don't know why, but I love Courtney, Heather and Sierra being friends. It just seems fun!**

**I might continue this just cause its sooo fun to write and i have a few ideas of where this could go. Its probably just gonna be a two or three shot though. And one idea I have is that a few more TD people turn into Looney Tunes characters Lol, but that might drag the story onto a big time thing. And in case you couldn't guess,**

**Courtney- Penelope Pussycat**

**Duncan- Pepe Le Pew**

**Ha, but neither knows who the other is! And the reason Duncan is so OC is cause he has Pepe's brain. If you watch Looney Tunes' Pepe shorts, you'll know what I mean.**

**Peace Out!**

**~WhiteTigerStripes~**


End file.
